1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to methods of preparing pulling members in fiber optic cable furcations, and related components, assemblies, and cables. The pulling members are configured to direct at least part of a pulling load on non-medium components of a fiber optic cable.
2. Technical Background
Pulling grips are used on fiber optic cables during installation to protect the end of the cable, which cabling may include pre-terminated connectors, and to transfer the pulling load to the fiber optic cable. Removal of existing pulling grips may require tools.